


Double the Fun

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Shadowhunters Prompts [71]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal, Bottom Jace Wayland, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Alec Lightwood, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Jace had been waiting for this night for weeks now; to be doubled by his boyfriends.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: Phoe's Shadowhunters Prompts [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/907617
Comments: 2
Kudos: 137





	Double the Fun

Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace || Double the Fun || Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace

Title: Double the Fun – Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the _Shadowhunters_ show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: polyamory (m/m/m), explicit intercourse, anal, double penetration

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Magnus Bane, Alexander 'Alec' Lightwood

Summary: Jace had been waiting for this night for weeks now; to be doubled by his boyfriends.

**Double the Fun**

_Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles_

"Sometimes, I do wonder how you put up with him for all these years", sighed Magnus. "He's so _impatient_. Look at him squirm, can't even wait until we have him fully prepped."

"I've been waiting for _weeks_ ", growled Jace irritated. "You've been keeping me waiting for long enough. Besides, Alec's weak for me. That's how he endured."

"You're both right, for what it's worth", offered Alec as he added another finger.

Him and Magnus had been prepping Jace for half an hour now, their blonde squirming impatiently between them. They had talked about this weeks ago for the first time, considering what an eager bottom Jace was. That they could _maybe_ double Jace. That had been on the forefront of Jace's mind ever since. But according to Magnus, they couldn't just spring that on Jace, they'd have to properly prepare him, get him used to it. What an agonizing wait that had been. _Tonight_ was the night.

"Sometimes, I wonder how you two made me fall for you", muttered Jace with no heat.

Alec just grinned and nudged his face until he could properly kiss him. After, he _finally_ pulled his fingers out, grasping Jace's cheeks to pull them apart. He made eye-contact with Magnus over Jace's shoulder, telling the warlock to go ahead. Magnus grasped Jace's waist from behind and slowly eased his way into the tight heat of their blonde. Jace's fingers dug into Alec's shoulders _hard_.

"What can I say, my generous great heart and big cock truly charmed you", quipped Magnus as he pushed deeper and deeper into Jace. "Besides, I had your parabatai on my side."

"You love me", hummed Alec casually, kissing down Jace's neck. "Because we're soulmates."

Concentrating got harder, now that Magnus was fully sheathed inside of him and Alec was lining up beside him. Leaning back, he rested his head against Magnus' chest, trusting his boyfriends to hold him and not let him slip away even as Jace was starting to lose himself in the sensation of having _two_ cocks inside of him like that, having both of his boyfriends inside of him. The sensation was _nearly_ too much, but both Magnus and Alec were safely holding onto him while fucking him and their hands on his body grounded him. Which became even more necessary as they started pounding his prostate, a nearly constant assault as Magnus thrust in just when Alec pulled out. Moans and pleas spilled from Jace's lips and even without them touching his cock – too busy holding him – did he come. While he had been a tight fit before, with his orgasm it became too much for his boyfriends and they came, deep inside of him. When Jace came down from his orgasm, he found himself snugly trapped between Magnus and Alec, cuddled up together in bed. He smiled pleased by that, leaning in to kiss them both. Totally worth the wait.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompts I took last month (come visit me at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)). Mag and Alec doubling Jace is ALWAYS fun ;D


End file.
